When a user wants to manipulate a function associated with a device, the user accesses a user interface associated with the device. The user interface enables the user to input one or more input instructions. The user interface may be provided on an input system that is separate from the device, or on an input system that is integrated into the device. What is needed is a more convenient user interface to use when compared to existing user interfaces.